Lost out of Sea
by SparkyDog
Summary: A young girl, a strange medallion and the call of the sea. But bliss is not for the unworthy, you can only be happy for so long till something comes and changes it all. Halted for now
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is a gargoyles fanfic…of course you should know, or why else would you be here. Anyway, I know something like this must have been done but hey, I have to write something. Anywho, I do not own the gargoyles in any shape way or form, I own Kepi and that is all for now.

A girl of 16 sits upon the prow of a beached ship, journal perched upon her lap as the sun slowly sank down through the sky. Her hair the color of gold sways with the slight breeze of the ocean, gently tickling her cheeks. A light laugh trickles through her lips as her blue eyes shine out through dark lashes. She gently opens the slightly beat up journal and leafs to a blank page and began to write.

* * *

_October 26, 1816_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today we landed upon an island that we know is called Hawa'ii. It's very warm here compared to the cold lands where we came from; there it was cold most of the year. My father again complained that I am outgrowing him and about how it is unladylike, I tell him I have no control over how tall I am to grow. He may sound sharp, but I know that he is just joking with me, though my mother is to cold for her own good. _

_My mother still says no man would ever want me that I act to beast-like for any man to ever get near me. I have tried to tell her I am too young, but she says that she herself married at the age of 15 and she tries to convince me that I will grow old and die before I find someone. _

_Asides from that, not much has caught my attention. The day was glorious, colorful birds carved the winds and dolphins could be seen cavorting about in the shallows, just asking for me to come and play. The sands felt rough to my feet at first, and then the warmth was all I could feel, I am so glad that we landed here._

_Well that is all I have to say for now, except this. Mother will not get me to wed on her terms, they will be mine. I will be Kepi Anders till I say….._

* * *

Kepi looked up sharply, her writing forgotten as she stared at the sands. The setting sun had illuminated an object buried under a log not far from where her ship was moored. She set her journal down hastily and jumped up. Gathering her skirts about her she hurried to the side of the ship and climbed down quickly. Sand flew out behind her as she ran to the log. 

Her blue eyes were full of curiosity as her fingers buried in the sand and pulled out a sand covered object. The sun started to set as she brushed the sand off the metal object, it was round and it had some sort of engraving on the front. Kepi squinted as the last rays of the sun disappeared under the waving sea.

The engraving upon the medallion (for that is what it had to be) was amazing, it was of some sort of creature. She had caught a look of what could have been wings and clawed hands. Kepi squinted harder at the object but looked away suddenly when the object flared to life. She tried to throw it away but it would not leave her grasp.

Her eyes widened in panic as the light became heat upon her skin that burnt where it touched her. Hundreds of whispers seemed to thunder through her head as the object melted into her skin. A buzzing pain lanced through her head as she staggered sideways and just caught herself upon the log before she fell into the sands.

A sudden thirst was thrust upon her, her gaze went immediately to the water and she staggered toward it. The water hit her ankles then moved up to her torso as the cold water gave her a sort of comfort. Kepi's head disappeared beneath the waves as she kept going outward, she couldn't seem to go deep enough.

A rough body pushed against her and she grabbed out blindly, latching onto the sleek body of a dolphin. It pulled her down, farther and farther into the black depths of the ocean. The cool water of the deeps quenched the thirst of her hot skin. Kepi let go of the dolphin and floated gently to the bottom of the sea, the wreckage of a boat gave her company. Her blue eyes looked up as her feet settled upon the sea floor, the pain she had felt previously was gone and it felt like light was shining out from her skin and words whispered through her ears.

Kepi felt her skin harden as she raised her arms upward to the dark surface, an expression of bliss upon her face.

* * *

_Sleep my little one,_

_You are not meant to be here._

_You are meant for greater things,_

_Sleep my little one,_

_Sleep._

_

* * *

_

Davis Xanatos sat back in his chair, feet slung carelessly upon his desk as he stared at a picture upon the screen that sat upon his wall. Owen walked into the office from a side door, a stack of papers on hand; he gave an inquisitive look at the screen before looking back to Xanatos.

"Owen, what do you think of that?" Xanatos sat forward in his chair, face perched upon his hands.

Owen looked back to the screen; it was of a crew of workers upon a ship, bringing something up from the sea floor. He looked closer, it was a live recording, "I don't know Sir."

"Another gargoyle has been found," He looked excited as he stood and came around the desk. "We aren't sure if this one is the same as the others but there is always a chance."

The screen zoomed in on a form that was being brought up. The head broke the surface; it was made entirely of stone. The face was turned upward, arms raised like it was standing in sunlight, enjoying the heat. Its hair looked like it was still in the water, flowing with the currents. Fins protruded from the side of the face off of three horns, one from the top of the head, one from about ear level and one right off the jaw (on both sides). The hair line started between the fins, short, and went like a mane down the back and ended between the shoulder blades.

The statue was clothed like it had come from the 1800's, they flowed around her. The tail was long and elegant, ending in a fin. The feet were just like the other gargoyles, clawed and wicked looking, just like their hands.

"Yes," Xanatos said as he gently touched the screen, "I believe we might have touched upon another discovery."


	2. Chapter 2

Kepi floated alone in her thoughts, they were all fuzzy and moved as if through syrup. She felt like she had been asleep for a long time but she had no way of knowing how long, Kepi dreamed of the sea and the wildlife that called it home. She dreamed for moving through the currents, playing with the dolphins and never needing to go up for air. It was as if she had her own world and a new life from the one she had previously.

Her body didn't feel like her own, if felt stronger, though she was never able to actually see what her body looked like. In her dream state she was never able to look at herself, she could only see the beauty around her and listen to her own thoughts.

But that's when something happened, her world shook and cracked violently, tearing away all that had managed to cling to her. The safety of the waters was evaporating as fast as sand through a siphon. It felt like her mind was being forced to awaken. Kepi screamed, but it was not herself, it was another sound. It was primal and full of pain, sorrow and confusion.

A hard surface met her body as she fell from a position she must have been in for a long time. She lay there for a moment breathing, then pushed herself up into a sitting position, something didn't feel right. The balance of her body was off; her back felt heavy, as well as her feet. Kepi's eyes cracked open and she had to blink rapidly to take in the view around her. As her vision cleared, a strange sight met her eyes.

There was a wall; it was made of stone, not unlike the stone that had once made up her home. But she knew it was not hers, it had a feeling of emptiness. A slight noise of someone moving made her head whip around and her eyes widen. There was a strangely dressed man, he wore a black suit and had strange facial hair along with what looked to be a pony tail.

He stood regarding Kepi and in turn Kepi stared back.

"Hello gargoyle" the man began, "I am David Xanatos."

Kepi shook her head slightly and looked at the man as if he were crazy, "gargoyle?"

The man's eyebrows rose, "yes, gargoyle". He signaled for someone behind him and another man entered. He looked stiff, like a butler of some kind and he brought a mirror. "This is Owen," Xanatos didn't even look at Owen as he introduced him, "he will bring you anything you may need."

The man named Owen wheeled the mirror near Kepi then stepped away. He had a look of boredom etched across his face, as if he wasn't at all surprised that she was here.

Kepi kept an eye on the two males as she stood shakily, for some reason, the way she was off balance upset her. She walked unsteadily in front of the mirror and almost fainted, what was in the mirror was not human. "What sorcery is this?" Her voice was shaky as she examined the mirror.

What looked back was what looked like the gargoyles that she had learned about when she was a child; they were supposed to sit atop building and were used to ward off evil spirits and the kind. But somehow it looked different, more aquatic, like it belonged in an undersea castle. The thing in the mirror wore her clothes but it was not her. Its skin was like that of a great white shark, the underbelly and under parts was a whitish color while the extremities and back parts were a darkish blue.

Wings protruded from the back and arched up over its head, they were built almost like those of a bat, with the fingers running through the inside of the wing. While a tail twitched idly on the floor beside the gargoyle.

"My dear," Xanatos interrupted her inspection, "there is no sorcery, you are a gargoyle and you are in the year 1996, currently standing in my castle estate perched atop a building in the middle of Manhattan."

Kepi growled at the man before looking down at herself. The dress that she felt like she had just been wearing a few moments before was shorter on her and her skin was not her own. No longer was it the pale color it once was, but that of the beast she had been looking upon. Her hair was now a white color and descended from her head like the mane of a horse, though she had a head full of hair, even if it was short on top. The hair she could see in the mirror stopped about midway down her back.

As an experiment she twitched a muscle and she heard a rustling sound. Her head looked to the right and was met by the wing she had seen previously, she twitched the muscle again, the wing flexed. "If what you say is true," she mused to herself, "then that talisman must have been spelled." Her English accent was beginning to show itself, even after all those lessons to make her undistinguishable to any certain culture.

Pulling herself together she looked at Xanatos, "since there is nothing I can do about being here I might as well know what it is like in this time."

"That's what I thought you might say," Xanatos smiled and waved for Owen, "I have someone who might want to meet you."

Kepi's wings flared at his tone of voice and her clawed feet moved uncertainly as the sound of an approaching person met her now sensitive ears (the fins funnel sounds).

Owen pulled back a tapestry and someone stepped through, it was a gargoyle.

"Kepi I would like you to meet your new mentor," Xanatos smiled, "that is, my underling."

"I am no ones underling, human," the word 'human' came out with such distain from the gargoyles mouth as her eyes bore into Kepi. The gargoyle paced slowly up to her, eyes never leaving Kepi's, likes that of a wild animal approaching another. The gargoyle stopped right in front of her. "Hello Kepi," the gargoyle greeted her, the smile she presented was without warmth, "welcome to my clan, I am Demona…."


	3. Chapter 3

Kepi wasn't sure what to think of this strange land, Demona had briefly shown her the world from their high perch atop a castle that seemed to be attached to the clouds. Demona had left her alone atop the walls not to long ago, saying she had business to attend to. The clouds moved strangely, parting around the tower in which she stood, showing brief glimpses of lights far below. This intrigued Kepi, pushing her to lean farther out from the wall, finally she hopped on top of the short stone wall, gripping with her feet and leaning out. The wind felt glorious, though a bit dry.

A thought wormed its way into her head, what were wings good for, if they weren't used to fly? "First I need better clothes," Kepi giggled before trotting back into the castle. It felt good to trot; she could feel all her muscles moving and the tail waving behind her felt strange, though not unpleasant. She sniffed rooms as she passed, looking fro Owen, he had a strange scent, almost tingly. Then she caught it, following it to a closed door, she knocked.

"Enter," the bored voice of Owen filtered through the door. Kepi pushed it open slowly and snaked her head around the door, Owen stood among rows of clothing racks, flicking through them. "Hello Owen," she greeted the servant, "I was hoping you could help me select some proper clothing for this time and place."

A smile seemed to flicker across his face but it was gone before Kepi could be sure. "Of course mistress," he reached into the clothing and pulled out a small piece of cloth, "maybe this will be to your liking."

* * *

"Clothing of this time is rather odd," Kepi was talking more to herself than Owen, but he nodded anyway. The female gargoyle pulled at the small pieces of clothing, seeing if they would cover any more. The bottoms which Owen had called a 'skort', (a skirt made over shorts so you can do more things and not worry about flashing people) didn't even reach halfway to her knees. And the top was something he called a tank-top, it covered her chest and reached only to the top of her ribcage exposing a lot of skin and it was only held up by a thin string over each shoulder. "Is there supposed to be so much skin showing?" a hint of worry seeped out of her words.

"Yes madam, that is how women in this time dress," Owen reached into his overcoat and pulled out a small box, "Mr. Xanatos wanted you to have this." The servant opened the box and held forth a necklace.

Kepi reached out and took the necklace; the chain was thick and heavy and shone brilliant silver. But what really caught her eye was the stone that was attached to it. The stone was a deep blue, like looking into the ocean; kepi could have sworn she saw a shark swim in the depths of the stone. "Its wonderful Owen, tell Mr. Xanatos that I appreciate his gift."

Kepi marveled at the necklace before slipping the chain around her neck and securing the clasp. She gazed at a full length mirror as she looked at her new clothes and the gift that she had been given, it shone out brilliantly against the white skin of her throat. "I shall be going now, thank you Owen," Kepi smiled and nodded to Owen.

Owen gave a shallow bow as Kepi swept from the room, claws clipping the floor as she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Now was the time, Kepi's wings flared to life as the winds blew an encouraging breeze. She stood atop the wall, clawed toes firmly planted into the stone so to not fall till she was ready. Muscles twitched then quivered and finally her legs bended and launched her large body into the sky. Her wings held the air, allowing Kepi to dip and dive and feel the wind on her whole body. Closing her eyes gave her a whole new world; the currents told her when to change direction and then she dived. After several seconds her eyes snapped open and so did her wings.

Buildings, the ones she had seen from her great height were now all about her, they were beautiful and yet so foreign. At the speed she was going, the images in the windows whipped past, not giving a full view of what was inside. Her enjoyment was cut short as her skin suddenly felt tight, like the time she had been lost for a short time in the deserts of Egypt that her parents had visited.

Instinct drove her toward a type of oasis in the middle of the stone jungle. Trees, it was like a miniature forest in the middle of this city. Her flight had slowed, now it was a gentle drifting, a lazy flight over the small forest. Her blue eyes flicked over the trees searching and then she found it. A large pond, Kepi swooped down and landed, her feet went into a run as she landed, slowing to a jog then a trot before finally stopping as she reached the water.

"hmm," she mused for a moment before stepping into the dark water, the skin were the water touched felt instantly better, " I guess water really is good for you." Kepi submerged herself reveling in the feeling of freedom, her wings rested on top of the water, keeping her afloat. As she swung her tail it pushed her forward, letting her swim without singly moving arms or legs, but using her whole torso as she had seen a shark do.

The swim did Kepi a great good, her skin felt smooth and back to its normal (or whatever you can call normal) self again. Her muscles felt relaxed by the time she got out of the still water, her clothes stuck to her skin and the wind gave her a slight chill but she felt so free. Kepi shook herself like a dog, sending water flying, "time for a walk."

* * *

Brooklyn had been having a restless night, the whole clan had to full of energy to be around, tempers had been flaring and he hadn't wanted to start anything. In fact he had been taking a loop around the park when one of the worst things that could have happened, happened. Right when he reached the entrance to the park he heard a loud bang and instinctively winged to the right, barely avoiding a bullet from above.

"Hello clan-beast," a familiar snarl came from above and Brooklyn's beaked head whipped around. Circling above him was Demona, and she had one deadly looking gun. She raised the scope to her eye and came straight at him, the male gargoyle froze, uncertain what to do. Demona hit Brooklyn full in the chest; the bullets punctured his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

The fall twisted his wings and rattled his very bones to the core. He groaned and arched his back in pain, all he could see was Demona coming closer and closer, the rest of the world was a swirling mixture of red pain and white confusion.

The female gargoyle landed next to the crippled form of Brooklyn, raised the gun and pointed it right at his chest.

"You don't want to do it Demona," the words came out in a wheezing fashion, almost painful to hear, "you'll regret it when it's over."

"Oh but your wrong," Demona snarled, the light of triumph in her eyes, "I do want to do it and I wont regret it, in fact I think I'll go after that pathetic female human that you all adore so much next." One last shot sounded, it echoed through the park and met the ears of a lone passerby.

* * *

Kepi ran awkwardly through the mini forest in the middle of the stone jungle. A loud noise had come from this vicinity and it hadn't sounded friendly, in fact it had sounded like a gun. She had already tried to fly but her wings wouldn't allow her to take off, she would need higher ground if she wished to gain the air. She had found out that her wings weren't strong enough to get her off the ground on their own, gargoyles must need high places to gain flight.

The rhythm of her running gave her a sense of peace as she dashed between trees, Kepi's claws dug into the ground with every step, sending dirt into the air. Then the next thing she knew she was headed face fist into the soft loamy ground; she hadn't had the time to register the still form that she had come upon before she had tripped over it.

After she wiped the dirt from her face, Kepi inspected the figure and gasped. It was of another gargoyle. Though it wasn't as humanoid as herself or Demona, its face had a type of beak, though its hair was as white as hers and its skin was red. It was most defiantly male, the upper body was well defined and he was laying face up, a look of pain etched upon his face.

"Oh you poor soul," Kepi whispered as she saw the blood ooze out of its chest, "who would do such a thing?" The female gargoyle gently ran her hand through the male's hair, uncertain what to do. She was just about to give up on the male when he let out a painful moan which almost scared her out of her skin.

"Hold on," Kepi said with force, "you're going to make it." She applied force to the wounds and whispered gentle encouragement to the prone figure before pulling him into the bushes and away from prying eyes.

She didn't feel for this gargoyle as one human would feel for another, but she did feel for this gargoyle as a young maiden did for a wounded bird. She tended the male gargoyle all through the night. And the two both turned to stone as the sun rose, the male laying propped against the tree and the female leaning against another, watching over him.

* * *

Brooklyn burst forth from his stone cocoon, refreshed and prepared for a fight, his clawed hand went immediately to the wounds on his chest. They had healed over the day as he was encased in stone, leaving him with barely discernable scars. The sound of stone breaking made him turn his head and he came face to face with a strange gargoyle. It was female and looking around in a confused manner.

The female was blue but her undersides (arms, legs and wings) were white. Her hair was as white as his own and she has fins on the side of her head and the end of her tail, making her look more at home in the ocean that on the land or in the air.

"Miss?" Brooklyn asked, the concern in his voice was evident.

The female jumped and whirled to face him but relaxed when she saw who it was, "are you alright?" She kneeled down beside him in a professional manner searching the area of his wound, "you sustained much damage last night."

"I'm alright," Brooklyn assured her, "we gargoyles heal during our stone sleep, you as a gargoyle should know."

The female looked flustered before composing herself, "yes….yes I should and I do." She fussed with her top before turning and starting to walk away, "well I must be going if you are alright."

"Wait!" Brooklyn scrambled up from the ground and went after the female, "what is your name?"

"My name is Kepi," She smiled at Brooklyn before scampering up a tall tree, "and your name is?"

Brooklyn smiled back, "Brooklyn, my name is Brooklyn."

"Well goodbye Brooklyn," Kepi launched herself from the tree and caught a small draft into the dark skies of New York; "I shall see you later."


End file.
